Mood Swings
by Kumorastar
Summary: SasuNaruhint of mpreg. What happens when a pregnant naruto goes from happy to sad to happy again then to sexy all in less than 5 minutes? How will sasuke deal? M for safty


Sasuke looked at his husband horrified. "You have got to be joking."

The blonde just grinned and shook his head. "Come on Sasuke it'll look good." Naruto was standing in the middle of an empty room in the Uchiha complex. They (aka-Naruto) were currently deciding on a color for their future child's bedroom. Naruto didn't have that much of a stomach yet but they wanted to go ahead and get it done while Naruto could still move so Sasuke wouldn't have to do it himself.

"No way in hell is the baby's room going to be neon orange.", the raven said shakily, still recovering from the almost heart attack. "But Sasuke…", whined the younger male. "I SAID NO", Sasuke stated sternly.

Normal Sasuke would threaten and then give him a good whack on the head for even considering to think about asking him something that incredibly stupid, but he knew better with the randomly timed mood swings kicking in. He had already slept on the couch three times this month and it was only the 7th.

"Naruto, do you really want our kid to grow up color blind because of the color of his room?". 'Uh oh' Sasuke thought fearfully as he saw his lovers grin turn into a frown and his vivid blue eyes fill with tears. He mentally sighed, 'I'm starting to hate these mood swings. Looks like another night on the couch for me.'

He saw Naruto wipe his now watery eyes with his sleeve. "Naruto…don't cry koi", Sasuke said softly and lovingly. He walked over and put his arms around Naruto's waist.

"I'm sorry. Look, if you really want to, we can paint the room orange." Naruto looked up hopefully, "R-re-really?" Sasuke smiled one of his lovingly smiles that would probably kill any girl in Konoha but it was only for Naruto to see. "Course. But maybe we could use an orange that's not so bright?", he grimaced at the color card on the floor with the blinding orange on it.

"O.k. Thanks Sasu-chan!" Naruto said happily pulling his husband into a hug as another mood swing kicked in. He leaned up slightly and pressed his lips to Sasuke's soft ones. 'His lips feel like rose petals' he thought as his lover asked for entrance to his mouth with his tongue. Naruto immediately opened up and welcomed him in.

Naruto could feel Sasuke's hands start to graze over his property, namely Naruto's body.

'Finally, a good mood swing but damn, still another five months without sex', Sasuke forced himself to remember Tsunade's warning of no sex after the first two months since they knew almost nothing on male pregnancy that was aimed for him than Naruto. 'Oh well, we'll just have to make it up once the baby is born'. Sasuke smirked at the thought as both boys broke the kiss for lack of oxygen.

"You know Sasuke bastard, its not gonna do us any good to get sexually frustrated. After all, we still got a while to wait", Naruto purred in a sexy voice apparently thinking the same thing before latching on to Sasuke's neck and started to bite and suck at the soft flesh.

Sasuke just moaned and let his head fall back as he let his uke dominate for once. He was so wrapped up in Naruto's nips and bites that he was surprised when he felt a wall behind him as he leaned back. Naruto used this to his advantage and grinded his hips with the raven. Sasuke couldn't help but to let a groan pass through clenched teeth.

"Uh…na..naruto..stop", he moaned. Naruto looked up questionably. "If we keep going, I'm not going to be able to stop." Sasuke couldn't believe how tight his pants had gotten. The blonde smirked as he noticed the size of the bulge in his husband's pants. Well Naruto was in a teasing mood today, so why not keep going?

He gave another smirk before crashing their hips together as hard as he could. Sasuke moaned loudly at the sensation moving through him that made it feel as his body was on fire. Naruto echoed the moan loudly. The blonde leaned in and gave Sasuke a quick (20 seconds in sasunaru time) but passionate kiss on the lips.

The elders eye then widened at the blonde's next movements. He watched as Naruto once again gave him that sexy smirk before he got down on his knees in front of Sasuke. He then leaned forward and softly rubbed his face into Sasuke's hardened groin. The raven gave a loud gasp and tangled his hands through the blonde locks.

Naruto smiled as fingered with Sasuke's zipper before starting to pull it down agonizingly slow. "Ne Sasuke, I think I could handle doing this for a few more months." The older Uchiha couldn't help but to nod with his mind so far gone. "Whatever you say, koi", purred the blonde. 'I love mood swings' Sasuke thought as he threw his head back and moaned.

Later that night….

Both boys were laying content within each others arms. They were going to get some paint the next day so they could go ahead and paint the room (and give Sasuke a permanent head ache) and get it over with. "Oh and Sasuke?", Naruto asked softly. "Hn?". "Uh..maybe instead of orange, can we maybe use a dark blue", he asked with questioning eyes. Sasuke mentally smiled, "whatever you want". 'Looks like I won after all. I got a blow job and my kid isn't going to color blind. You know, mood swings aren't that bad after all.'

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you"

"I love you too, dobe"

"……..what did you call me?"

'Mood swings suck!'

Yay its finished! But now my hand hurts when I move it from writing for the past 2 hours. holds right hand in pain

Sorry but I couldn't write the blow job, as much as I wanted to but I really don't want my parents to find this so I left that part out.

I think the ending was kinda weak because I liked the story at first but then the more I wrote, my appreciation for it went down. Please review! I might make a sequel with the baby in it.


End file.
